happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spin Fun Knowin' Ya/Trivia
Trivia *This episode is the most referenced in the series. *This is the only episode to have a "Popcorn Video". Starting 2010, Popcorn Video would've been replaced by a Blurb (designed as "BlurB!") *In September 2006, Cold Hard Flash named this the second most influential flash animation of all time, only behind the JibJab flash, This Land. *This is the only episode where Giggles does not have a light pink streak on her head. Despite this, she appears this way during the intro of every first season episode she stars in. *This is also the only episode where Toothy has two stray hairs on his head. Despite this, he appears this way during the intro of every first season episode he stars in. * This episode was recreated at the end of Blast from the Past. However, there are numerous differences between this episode and the scene in Blast from the Past including: *#In this episode, Giggles doesn't have the diamond mark on her head, Toothy has two stray hairs atop his head, and Cuddles' cheeks are white at the beginning. These are fixed in Blast from the Past. *#In this episode, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy have their mitten hands throughout the episode. In the future episode, their fingers can be seen in numerous instances. *#In this episode, only Cuddles laughs and tells Lumpy to go faster. In the future episode, he, Giggles, and Toothy all laugh as they tell Lumpy to push them faster. *#In the future episode, Toothy flinches after Lumpy begins pushing them faster, whereas he doesn't do that in this episode. *#In the future episode Toothy's expression changes before he flies off the merry-go-round, whereas in this episode it doesn't change until after he flies off. *#When Toothy flies off the merry-go-round in this episode, he flies in a different direction than he does in Blast from the Past. *#In this episode, when Toothy hits the tree his blood splatters in a design pattern. In Blast From the Past, his blood is splattered more spaced out. *#In this episode, the pole that Giggles holds onto is solid when it breaks off. In the future episode, when it breaks off, it is hollow. *#In this episode, Giggles is cut completely in half by the stump. In the future episode, her spinal cord connects the two pieces of her body. *#In this episode, one cannot see Giggles' teeth when she is cut in half, but they are present in the future episode. *#In this episode, chunks of Cuddles' body can be seen coming out of the airplane's engine. In the future episode, only his blood flies out the back. *#Before Toothy's death, he holds the merry-go-round with two hands. However, in Blast from the Past, he holds the merry-go-round with one hand. *A cellphone game called Spin Fun is made based on this episode. *This is the first episode to be remastered in HD, for reasons other than Blurbs. *On the Third Strike DVD, there's a bonus feature called Vision-O-Rama. This bonus feature lets the viewer watch this episode from a different character's point-of-view (see the gallery below). Those include: **Lumpy: the video will be shown upside-down. **Nutty: the video will be seen all distorted and shaky. **Russell: only one half of the screen will be shown. **The Mole: the screen will be solid black. **Cro-Marmot: the video is shown all blurry and has a light blue tint. *The annotation at the end of the Popcorn Video (fictionally) explains what happened to the characters at the end of the episode. Cuddles' part pokes fun at him being a rabbit, Toothy's part pokes fun at his enormous teeth (and maybe possible reference to Nuttin' but the Tooth), Giggles' part references how happy and giggly she appears to be, and Lumpy's part references what had just happened to Cuddles in the episode. *This episode along with House Warming are the only episodes made in 1999. *Early on, the background music of this episode sounds similar to the Theme Song. Cultural References *A clip of this episode appeared in the Jennifer Aniston's movie "The Good Girl". Superlatives *Giggles' death is similar to Petunia's death in Ski Patrol, only it's her body getting cut in half instead of her head. *Cuddles' death is similar to Giggles' death in Wingin' It. Continuity *Lumpy is responsible for every death in this episode. But in Blast from the Past, it is revealed that Sniffles was partially responsible. *The same merry-go-round reappeared in the episode All Work and No Play, but it was destroyed. Production Notes *There's a deleted scene at the ending where Lumpy was walking away on the road and got ran over by a truck. *Despite being the first official episode of Happy Tree Friends, an unreleased (at the time) episode named Banjo Frenzy was produced May 15 of the same year. The designs of characters (e.g., color, species, etc.) and animation is different from the regular series, as in Banjo Frenzy Giggles is a blue squirrel and Lumpy is a dinosaur. Vision-O-Rama Vision-O-Rama Lumpy.png|Lumpy: The episode is shown upside-down. Vision-O-Rama Nutty.png|Nutty: The video is all distorted and shaky. Vision-O-Rama Russell.png|Russell: Only 1/2 is the screen is shown. Vision-O-Rama The Mole.png|The Mole: The screen is solid black. Vision-O-Rama Cro-Marmot.png|Cro-Marmot: The screen is blurry and has a light blue tint. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia